board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(1)The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim vs (16)Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney 2015
Results Round One '' ''Wednesday, November 11, 2015 Ulti's Analysis The first few minutes of this match was a perfect storm in Phoenix Wright's favor. It's Board 8's meme game of choice (including being the logo of our wiki!), tumblr likes it, there was Undertale rally spillover, and Western RPGs aren't big on this site. I mean they're relatively big now, but not big enough to prevent all the factors in Phoenix's favor from giving him a lead for a few minutes. This match was actually tied for a little while, though Skyrim was able to recover by the freeze before ultimately exploding in percentage for the doubling. I'm usually against repeated fodder entrants that waste time like Guybrush Threepwood, but Phoenix Wright at least gets to make Board 8 laugh for a few minutes every year. Plus he was like top 10 in the 2013 character x-stats, so obviously he's just a hidden beast waiting to be unleashed! As for Skyrim, this was not a good opening showing. Games that are true championship contenders, like FF7, Mario 3, Pokemon, Ocarina and the like, went out and dominated in round 1. Skyrim did not do this. Yes it had never lost a poll to this point and did finish with a doubling, but you really imagine Mario 64 (the biggest obstacle in its way of winning this division) struggling with Phoenix Wright? Skyrim proved from the start that it was kind of screwed, and it was frankly lucky to make it to the Mario 64 match at all. Ctes's Analysis No game will ever have a board vote like Phoenix Wright. It's sort of amusing, but it's just our thing. It's weird to me how a series like that can be so extremely well beloved here, but it is. More than anything. When it comes to Phoenix Wright, we vote against bracket and favorites without thinking twice. This of course gave Phoenix Wright an early boost. This time though there was also the rally spillover, which seemed to favor Phoenix Wright. So up until a minute into the match, Phoenix Wright was actually in the lead. Everybody knew it wouldn't last, but goddamn a #16 shouldn't threaten like that be it temporary or not. Skyrim recovered the whole day through, but man what a bad way to start. Skyrim definitely shouldn't be a #1 seed, but we still saw it as what might be the strongest Western game, so this was just an unfortunate start. But that rally spillover is no joke. It's influence is huge and Skyrim recovered pretty well all day. It might've gotten 70% without it, which is pretty great. Less votals have meant Phoenix Wright have gotten quite a bit stronger. It's kinda hard to figure out exactly how well it would've done without the spillover, because this time, the rally takes affect from the get go. But the votals were quite a bit higher so no doubt it's there. But the people that considered Skyrim a threat to Mario 64 looked stupid now, rally spillover or not. Skyrim had better chances at not making the division finals than escaping them. It was hard to judge from this, but Skyrim had quite a bit to prove. The unfortunate part is that every single match it could have would be influenced by rally spillover now. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches